


Last Kiss:  River and Jubal Early

by lunabee34 (Lorraine)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Meme, meme-last kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorraine/pseuds/lunabee34





	Last Kiss:  River and Jubal Early

River knows that without her suit she could not survive in the blackness of space; she has calculated to the twenty-seventh decimal point how long she would live if she lifted her helmet and tried to drink down the stars. It's a shorter life span than she'd hoped for, so she resists the urge to strip to her skin and float, buoyed by nothingness. Jubal pinwheels in the empty stretch beyond Mal's shoulder and part of River wants to join him. Instead, she presses her lips to the plexi-glass—a kiss that's recycled along with her breath and her sweat.


End file.
